Dream
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: In a Turtle-Turned Human AU, Leo's getting used to being a boy. Casey's by his side now, and the affection has only grown. A little piece of fluff with Caseynardo having a chance at normal life...


Leonardo's eyes widened- his mouth going slack under his face-mask. Casey was coming close- closer with every step. And that adorably breath-taking smirk of his was making Leonardo's breath catch. Damn it- why did he let him enter his room in the first place- oh right, Leo left it open.

Leonardo smiled at the boy- knowing his eyes could easily be read with the emotion. He didn't need to take off his hoodie- or pull back his hair or sign him any words- the turtle-turned-human knew that Casey understands. Leonardo ducked his head, letting his blush under the mask he always wore in public.

Casey chuckled, and made himself comfortable by sitting on Leo's bed, "So- you're coming to the social with me tonight, right?"

Casey gave that devilish smirk once more, "Raph said you were up for it if I was,"

Leo folded his arms, eyes narrowed, "Raph lied- you know that."

Casey shrugged, leaning back to put his arms behind his head, "Yeah-yeah, but he wasn't lying. You'd be up for it if I was,"

Leonardo stood rapidly, walking across his new room to the unfamiliar dresser, "I'd be up for it- if it weren't so sudden."

The boy stared at his alien reflection- the lack of green uncanny, but he knew his eyes were the same. He didn't like looking in the mirror- it wasn't him. Leo lifted his gloved hand- it didn't help that his gloves were black, they had five fingers. Leonardo couldn't even hold a spoon the right way.

Leo heard Casey sigh, and he heard the boy shift from his bed, "You know Blue- you're not the only one who's having trouble adjusting… Raph was a bit hesitant too, but then Karai dragged him out and if I didn't save your sorry shell- she'd be in here!"

Leonardo shivered, imagining the kunoichi in all her fiery glory bare her fangs at him- why did she get to keep her mutation? Talk about turtle luck.

Leonardo laughed a little- holding up a hairbrush, "It's only been two weeks Casey, I need a bit more time getting used to…" he gestured wildly to his face.

Casey said, "If you ask me- nothing's changed. You're still that amazing guy I fell for- and speaking of amazing- is that my hoodie…?"

Leo blushed- for two reasons, the main being yes, that was Casey's hoodie. He couldn't help it- it fit him near-perfectly and it smelled so good. Second being he didn't have proper clothes anyways.

Leo stated, "I'm wearing all of your clothes actually- pants included."

Casey arched a brow, "Underwear?"

Leonardo was suddenly hyper-aware of how awkward this could get, and he spoke honestly, "No… I bought a set of my own,"

Casey laughed, "I'd be willing to bet my hoodie that it's Space Hero boxers!"

"There's nothing wrong with Space Hero boxers!" Leo said before bursting into laughter, "Absolutely nothing!"

Their moment was interrupted by a shrill knock- and Leonardo jumped to grab empty air behind him- and he was rudely reminded of his ban of weapons. The boy's face turned sour- but Casey answered the door.

Leo peeped behind Casey- and a saw a certain witch dressed in black velvet… and… less make-up? Leonardo arched a brow- something he actually enjoyed having, "Shinigami? What's with the…" his hand went in a circle, "Dress?"

Shinigami giggled- but only waved to Casey before addressing Leo, "It's for Karai- said she wanted to see me in something… free-" and the wink she threw at the pair of boys was enough to have them both blushing.

"Anyways," she put emphasis on her next first word, "We're leaving in half an hour- Casey, make sure Leo puts on something cute to match his new look."

Shinigami left with a smile rivaling Karai's and Leo was left wondering if it were a good idea to leave them both unsupervised. Well- at least if they're busy with each other, no one else will fall prey to their mischief.

Casey turned to Leo, and put his hand under his chin, "Something cute eh? You would look cute in anything – even nothing."

Leo giggled- in a very unleader-like way, but it made Casey flush after having complemented him. The blue-eyed boy waved at the teenager, sending him a smile under the face mask, hoodie and hat. But Casey understood- and he smiled back. Then Casey grabbed Leo's hand, and tugged him out of the room- and into a very familiar room with a very familiar bed and a familiar dresser.

Leo asked, "We're seriously looking for clothes for me?"

Casey nodded, and gently pushed Leo onto his bed, "Well yeah- you'd feel better when you look dressed up, right?"

Leo shrugged, "You're talking to a guy who used to walk without clothes less than a month ago,"

Casey tossed a look over his shoulder, making Leo's breath hitch, "Don't deny it Blue- you love your boxers right now,"

Leonardo grinned cheekily- because he knew it was true. He folded his arms- and watched Casey tumble through his clothes, "I could always go like this…" he inhaled the collar, and sighing a bit too loudly.

Casey looked over his shoulder, "Should I be worried? Donnie told me that humans have a stronger sense of smell than turtles…"

Leo's eyes widened, and he pulled his facemask to reveal only his nose, "Really? No way- that's why you smell so good!"

Casey opened his mouth, then shut it firmly, "You're the first person who told me that… oddly enough,"

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "I grew up in a sewer- you smell divine."

"I really should take offense to that,"

"Not if it means I can ignore all the other smells and still get your natural scent,"

"Were you wolf or turtle?"

"Was a ninja- am a ninja- will always be a ninja," Leonardo folded his arms proudly, "Keen senses are our thing."

Casey snorted, "Fashion sense isn't."

"You clearly have never met my brother Mikey," Leonardo smirked, "I know for a fact that he's enjoying this look,"

Casey laughed, "Dude has curly hair- blonde too! And red spikes suit Raph, Shinigami really did have something going on with that magic spell,"

Leonardo couldn't help putting his hand over his mouth to stifle his own giggles, "Straight brown hair with Don- it's always bothering him. He lets April braid it every day."

Casey sighed, "I swear- those two get cuter every day,"

Leonardo gave a bitter smile, "As cute as Karai and Shinigami I bet."

Casey met his eyes, something flashing through that Leonardo knew but didn't want to identify. There was always a hope- a little flicker, some thought as to what if…

Casey laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck, "You know Leo- I'm a bit sad it didn't turn out the way I wanted to… but I'm not unhappy with the way things are,"

Casey stepped closer- into Leonardo's personal space and stealing his breath. The turtle-turned-boy could feel his heart beating faster, harder- and it was because of that look in Casey's eyes. Affection- and it excited Leo in ways he didn't realize could be platonic.

Casey sat beside the boy, lifting a hand to Leo's face, "I'm grateful for this, for you- you know that? I think… we could work this out, for a really long time… maybe forever…?"

Leo tilted his cheek into Casey's hand, "Forever… you mean- long enough to tell my family?"

Casey gulped, and nodded, "Your father specifically… I think Hamato Yoshi might have a change in heart seeing that our relationship won't put you as mutants at risk,"

Leonardo inhaled sharply, "I didn't think of that- we're safe here…"

Casey looked to the ceiling, eyes mischievous, "Well- it _is_ my bedroom Blue. Safest place for you,"

Leo smacked Casey's shoulder playfully, "Oh really now? Who says?"

Casey leaned closer- and Leo's intoxicated by his lover. Scent, sight, voice – everything. Even stronger the closer they become, multiplying the further they are apart.

Casey put a finger in Leo's facemask, tugging it down slowly- Leo let him lean closer, and closer- until the inevitable kiss occurred.

Leo's waited too long for this- for the warm lips brushing against his- oh shell it's soft… And Leo's lips felt full and his tongue was suddenly hyper-sensitive and he realized with a gasp that he's never kissed Casey as a human before.

Casey must have felt it- his surprise, but the boy tilted his own head, guiding Leo deeper, encouraging him- but not taking it a step further, not entering. Leo smiled against his lips, and put his hands behind Casey's head, tugging him closer- and the shivers came with goose-bumps.

Tongue sliding against tongue- it was like a new experience, and Leo was rudely reminded that his mouth was usually the larger one. Casey was usually the one with the red lips and the aching tongue, but after all these gymnastics, Leo had to pull away with hitched breathing.

Casey smirked, and leaned back, "Not so hard now with a human mouth, huh?"

Leonardo lifted a finger to his mouth, feeling the slickness and running a tongue over his bottom lips, "I could taste you- much better than I could before!"

"Once again- not sure if that's a good thing,"

Leo laughed, and leaped forward to capture Casey in a hug, "That was wonderful- that was amazing- I feel so… sensitive! But in a good way." He put a finger out, "We should do it more often…"

He felt Casey's arms around his waist, and he sighed against the boy, "Yeah Leo- it doesn't matter turtle or human to me, as long as you're you."

And Leo felt hands running through his… hair? His eyes shot open, heart beating faster. What is this strange affection running through his body, making him feel fuzzy inside? Goose-bumps and butterflies don't mix!

All too soon, Leonardo felt his eyes droop, and he was warm against Casey, and the boy's hands were soothing. Leonardo didn't have to dream much- for his reality was a dream come true…

* * *

_A Caseynardo Drabble- a Human-ish AU this time, just because I can._  
_Doubt I will expand it- but I have fun with it! Fluff is the main theme here..._


End file.
